I'll Help You Remember Me
by keepingitprecious
Summary: "Haunted by the figure of a mysterious teenage boy in her dreams, Naminé is determined to discover who he is and what he has to do with her. But as she draws closer to the truth, Naminé discovers there's more to her life than meets the eye…" AU
1. Prologue

_Hey there FanFiction! It's Azz here with a brand–spanking new idea for a story! It's possible this has been done before, but not this brand–spankingly awesome. Alright, to be completely honest… it's kinda like when Roxas was put into Twilight Town. But of course, with my own personal, dramatic changes, and the sequel will be something different I hope. Yes, I'm already planning a sequel. In fact, I've already written a snippet of it. Which I do not recommend, especially when I'm still writing this little masterpiece._

_I also wanted to have in the clear that this is gonna take some time to complete because I already know this is going to be a pretty complex story, and updates aren't gonna go any faster if you abuse via review or inbox. In fact, they will get you absolutely nowhere, and probably have new chapters delayed for a day or two. Or maybe a week if they are particularly hurtful. Mm 'kay, awesome. Glad you guys know now. Don't say you haven't been warned._

_I have no idea how to explain how this story popped into my mind. It could've had something to do with the fact that when I watched 'Percy Jackson & The Lightning Thief' for the first time, I thought that Poseidon disappearing behind a bus was freaking awesome and I wanted to use it in a story somewhere. Or maybe it's been buried in my brain for a while now and I had no clue how to get it out. Or the fact that there's something really romantic about the fact that–_

_And look at me; I'm giving it away! Okay seriously, ya'll just need to read and find out what happens and stop looking at this because I'll probably end up spilling everything here instead of in the story. And it's sounding good too and I don't want to ruin anything. Like, I'm shocked at myself for producing something this awesome._

_Also, I wrote this while listening to 'Vegas Skies' by The Cab if it makes any difference to anybody. I guess it kinda fits in with the plot in a weird kind of way… if you squint. Anyway, I would definitely recommend the song because it's truly beautiful and it's one of my favourites. And I love The Cab._

_I furthermore believe that it's time to start with the story and I sincerely hope you all like it as much as I do._

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit or funding is being supplied to the author.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Full Summary: "I don't know how to explain it, but even in my dreams… I feel as though I've seen him before. But… I lost him somehow. And it kinda feels like… he's trying to get back to me." Haunted by the figure of a mysterious teenage boy, Naminé is determined to discover who he is and what he has to do with her. But as she draws closer to the truth and solving the mystery of the unidentified boy from her dreams, she discovers there's more to her life than meets the eye…<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue – When I Lost You for the First Time<br>_

* * *

><p>I can safely say for sure that there is only one question I can think of when I take the time to stop and really look at my life. I can only comprehend a single thought if I sit back, take a moment, maybe grab a bag of popcorn, and just breathe. I can only imagine it from someone else's perspective for a moment. No normal person could have been through what I've been through and manage to be relatively sane. Naturally, just thinking about it, I just want to cry, go to sleep until it's all over, and yell at the world at the same time. But for now… all I can ask is…<p>

How the hell did I get here?

I'm running, no, _sprinting_ through the dark streets of The World That Never Was with a gashing hole in my abdomen and my magic is too drained to cure myself. I'm basically gasping for my life all because of a stupid secret. A dumbass, ridiculous, messed up secret that could destroy the world. AND, I have the love of my life's co–workers trying to capture me.

Exactly. How the hell did I get here?

* * *

><p>Naminé gasped and coughed heavily as she ducked behind an abandoned building. She sucked in great breaths of air as she quickly assessed herself. Her wound from earlier was bleeding profusely and it was staining her white dress. She sighed, defeated, and slouched against the brick wall behind her carefully. Naminé checked her pockets for potions and frowned when she couldn't find any. She looked around for anything else that would help the bleeding stop for even five minutes. Naminé ripped a strip of material from the hem of her dress and wrapped it around the torso, knotting it tightly. Choking in air to her lungs, Naminé chanced a look around the wall back into the street.<p>

It looked deserted, like the rest of the city, but she knew it wasn't true. Naminé's eyes thoroughly searched the streets, watching for unusual objects. She watched carefully at the Memory Skyscraper's screen, taking note of any chance of a memory forming. Naminé called her magic to her. "Firaga." She whispered breathlessly and she felt her right hand warm from its glow. It radiated a dull red glow and illuminated her wound, exposing its severe condition. She saw the screen flicker from static to dull colour and that's all it took.

She burst from the alley and towards the assailant. The blonde man, Luxord, ran straight at her as well with reluctant determination. Naminé slid onto her back under her opponent's flying fist on a patch of ice and shot a fist full of fire magic into his face while she escaped between his legs. The girl jumped up and spun around to see Luxord batting away the flames from his hair. The female blonde took note of the dark cloak that the members only wore when they were on missions.

_I'm just another assignment to them now…_

He turned around and summoned a handful of razor sharp cards at Naminé. He sent them flying towards her at an impossible speed but she sent up a bolt of electricity with a cry. "Thundaga!" The female blonde watched as the cards fried in mid–air. They stood silently, staring at each é was overcome with memories as she stared at a man she considered one of her brothers.

* * *

><p><em>The room was dark and windowless, with a single ceiling lamp illuminating the area, and clouded lightly with cigarette smoke. Two blondes; a young girl and an older man, sat opposite each other with a large, cherry red poker table between them; towers of playing chips on either side. Demyx, Axel, Zexion, Marluxia, Xion, and Roxas all stood behind Naminé; hard, blank looks on their faces, while Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus, Xaldon, and Xigbar all stood behind Luxord with the same expressions. Both sides were deathly silent as Naminé and Luxord stared each other down, attempting to calculate each other's moves. A cigarette hung from each of the older patrons' mouths on both sides. The female watched as Luxord fiddled with his playing chips and his eyes never left hers. She mirrored his actions perfectly, and he finally spoke.<em>

"_Bet." Luxord picked up fifteen playing chips and lightly tossed them into the pot. Naminé's eyes narrowed slightly. She glanced at her cards once more, then at the other five in front of them; Queen of hearts, nine of spades, two of diamonds, Ace of hearts, and ten of hearts._

"_All–in." Naminé replied, pushing all her chips towards the centre of the table. Axel and Demyx chuckled behind Naminé and she smirked at Luxord. "Your call, card–man."_

_Luxord studied Naminé for a few moments, almost trying to read her mind. The world seemed like it had stopped and no–one was so much as breathing. It was about a minute before he grinned at her. "All–in, it is." He pushed his remaining chips into the pot and leaned back in his seat, placing his arms behind his head. He sighed deeply, almost carefree. He picked up his two cards and placed them face up. Eight of diamonds and Jack of clubs. "Queen high straight." Luxord smugly stated._

"_Wow, great hand, Luxord. That's pretty tough to beat." Naminé mused from her side, chewing on her lower lip. Roxas chuckled behind her and she found herself smiling with him. Her opponent believed she was smiling because he had won. Luxord smirked before leaning forward to collect his prize. Naminé continued however. "Except…"_

"_Except?" Luxord asked, halting his movements. His hand hovered over the pot in the centre of the table and his eyes stared into her's._

"_Except… I have these." Naminé finished, placing her own cards in front of them. The entire room was silent as they were revealed; King of hearts… and Jack of hearts. Luxord's face fell as the people on Naminé's side laughed. "Royal flush." Naminé giggled. Everyone on the opposite side had slackened jaws._

"_Wha–? How?" Luxord was speechless as Naminé leaned forward and collected her winnings. He finally laughed from disbelief and smiled at his opponent. He stood up and held his hand out. Naminé stood and grasped it. "Well played. I've taught you well."_

"_Indeed, Luxord." Naminé responded, smiling at him as well._

"_Dude, you got beaten by a girl." Larxene bluntly stated, blowing cigarette smoke from her mouth._

"_Shut up."_

* * *

><p>Naminé felt her eyes prickle and she wanted to slap herself. She knew crying was a sign of weakness and that her enemies would take advantage of that. She spoke first, her voice wavering unnoticeably. "Luxord…"<p>

"Naminé…" He replied in an almost exact tone, his face falling slightly. "We don't have to fight like this…"

"No, we don't…" She whispered. She watched as Luxord summoned several more cards. They were a few inches taller and wider than her and Naminé realised that they would be used for her capture. "But I have to do what's right." Naminé's hand shot out. "Blizzaga!" Ice burst from her hand and hit Luxord straight in the chest. He fell back onto the ground, silent as his head made a sickening smack against the asphalt, and the cards disintegrated in the air. Naminé sighed heavily before she ran again, past Luxord's unconscious form.

The young girl managed to turn the corner before she became face–to–face with another person in a dark cloak. Naminé skidded to a stop a good distance in front of the man. He stood almost too casually for the situation; his left arm over his torso and his right resting comfortably on top. He had the corner of his mouth leaning on his knuckles on his right hand and he was grinning far too widely.

"And where are you off to this fine night, Naminé?" Vexen questioned at her, his eyes flaring dangerously. She frowned at him and spoke reluctantly.

"Oh, you know. Just for a walk, Vexen. Care to join me?" They circled each other, keeping the same distance as they spoke.

"You've got enough of the organization on your side, traitor." He snipped at her, halting in his tracks one hundred and eighty degrees from his original position. Vexen summoned his shield to him, holding it out in front of his body and in his left hand. Naminé crouched into a defensive position while her right hand glowed once more. It crackled ominously with lightning and it dully illuminated the area. Vexen took one step forward before Naminé noticed it.

A tall, slender figure stood atop a building close by and appeared to be the source of a spinning, fiery chakram that flew through the air. The young blonde watched as it soared and Vexen spun to gaze as well, frustrated by the lack of effort from his opponent. The weapon flung into Vexen's chest and Naminé watched with wide eyes as the man sailed through the air before crashing back down to the earth. She switched her gaze as the unknown figure vanished through a portal of darkness from his position at the roof and appeared again a good few feet from her. The shrouded figure reached into one of their many pockets before extracting a vial of a liquid that was glowing bright green. He threw it to her from across their distance and Naminé grasped it. She looked down and noticed the tiny tag that read '_potion_' in familiar handwriting. The flaxen–colour haired girl widened her eyes and snapped her head up as the person lifted their gloved hands to the hood masking their face and pulled it off. Naminé smiled once the grinning, mischievous face that was constantly surrounded by fiery red hair was revealed. "Axel. I should've guessed."

"Naminé." He greeted back to her, giving her a mock bow. She giggled before she relaxed from her crouching position. Axel strode over to her and engulfed her in his arms. She hugged him back, only tall enough to wrap her arms around his waist. They ended their brief embrace and Naminé moved to stand beside him. Naminé released the stopper on her potion vial before emptying the contents quickly. The two watched as her abdomen healed before their very eyes with a bright green flash, the tear in her dress the only evidence that she had been injured. They exchanged smiles before watching as Vexen rose to his feet. "You're supposed to be long gone by now." Axel casually added, looking down at Naminé for a second.

"Sorry to disappoint. I had to make a stop along the way first." She retorted back, glancing for a second to her companion. The young blonde shivered as she studied Vexen's furious expression once he had lifted his head from the ground. His eyes had flashed a very dangerous shade of green and he had an up-turned lip which showed his top row of teeth. He had a look of murderous revenge. A look Naminé promised herself that she wouldn't ever wish to be the cause of…

* * *

><p><em>The hall was monstrous and overwhelmingly bright. Standing atop a great balcony that overlooked a rather large platform with the other members of Organization XIII, a five years young Naminé admired the night sky directly above her through a wide selection of glass panels.<em>

_She had always found the oddly shaped moon to be exceptionally beautiful._

_Switching her gaze to directly opposite her position across the room, Naminé couldn't help feeling a small ounce of admiration to whoever designed the make-shift arena. She studied how the stunning, white wings that sprung from the wall looked alarmingly the same as the dark wings on Xigbar's weapons. Naminé glanced over to her far left and caught his eye; Xigbar winked at her as if he knew her silent question. She turned back to the level below them, appreciating the rectangular fashioned floor. It was a charming shade of blue, with various shapes framed in a darker tone. Naminé turned her attention to Xemnas once he spoke._

"_It is time." Axel snorted from beside Naminé, his hand covering his mouth. Roxas elbowed him in the side and Axel was silent. "Xigbar" –He turned to his left and nodded to the man– "and Vexen…" –He looked to his direct right and nodded as well– "you may both enter the arena."_

_Naminé watched with eager as Xigbar took a few steps back before sprinting to the balcony railing. He leaped over it and landed on the platform with his feet firmly on the ground. Vexen rolled his eyes before simply vanishing in a portal of darkness. He materialised on the other side of the stage, a good distance from Xigbar. They exchanged unintelligible words before taking up a defensive pose. The eye patched man attacked first._

_Lifting his gun–like weapon at Vexen, Xigbar fired several bullets at the man. Vexen raised his shield and the missiles ricocheted harmlessly off. Xigbar dodged effortlessly to the side as the shots flew back. Vexen sprinted forward and smashed his shield into Xigbar._

_The duo struggled against each other for a few moments before Vexen was forced back. He leaped forward again. Xigbar quickly vanished into a portal of darkness before the shield made contact and Vexen almost toppled over. He spun around as Xigbar reappeared up on the ledge under the wings and Naminé watched as he stared down the barrel of his weapon, as though he was using quick scope. Multiple projectiles flew through the air towards Vexen as he dashed across the arena, narrowly avoiding each._

_He finally grasped the opportunity to raise his shield and the bullets smashed against its surface. Vexen flung his shield in the air towards Xigbar; almost identical to the way one might throw a Frisbee and it smashed into his body before he realised that it had left his opponent's hand. Xigbar crashed into the wall before falling to the floor as the shield flew back towards Vexen. The eye-patched man rose to his feet as Vexen grasped his weapon again, an odd smile on his face before disappearing and reappearing once more through a corridor of darkness in front of Vexen._

_Naminé noted that they exchanged more words before Xigbar furiously raised his guns at a deadly speed and they smashed into Vexen's chin with a sickening crunch that the young blonde heard very clearly from her position next to Axel. She gasped quietly and felt Roxas grasp her hand._

_The scientist flew back, mostly shocked at the sudden impact that had him off guard and soaring. He landed on his back, on the far side of the arena, and slowly staggered to his feet, softly groaning. Xigbar shouted to his opponent, his arms open in a boastful way. "AND _THAT_, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IS WHY I'VE GOT A BETTER NUMBER THAN VEXY BOY OVER THERE!"_

_Naminé cringed into Axel's side, still holding Roxas' hand, as she caught a glimpse of Vexen's face. The red–head's arm came around and soothingly rubbed her shoulder the way a protective father would. Vexen's eyes had flashed that dangerous shade of green; a mixture of damp grass and a stormy night, and his top lip had curled to show his perfect white teeth._

"_Axel?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I don't like the look on Vexen's face. It scares me very much."_

"… _Me too, Naminé."_

* * *

><p>Axel nudged Naminé back into reality and she shook off the memory, blinking it back into the depths of her mind. Vexen had remained in the spot where he had risen and the furious expression was still firmly on his face.<p>

"Where'd you go Naminé? Imagining what it's going to feel like when I kick you back into the deepest dungeon of The World That Never Was?"

"Bite me." She snapped, her facial expressions hardening considerably. Her fists shone a bright red and they felt warmer significantly all of a sudden. She crouched into her defensive position and Axel followed suit, his chakrams appearing in a burst of fire.

"Do you two believe that you can defeat me?" Vexen asked, his shield appearing suddenly. Naminé was about to reply when Axel answered for her.

"I can do it by myself, Vexy." Axel said cockily, smirking at the scientist. He positioned himself in front of the blonde and subtly gestured for her to leave. Naminé snapped her head to her companion.

"What–? What are you doing?" She hissed, stepping quickly out of her fighting style. Axel turned and winked at her before responding, looking back at Vexen.

"Go." He charged forward suddenly and flicked his right chakram towards Vexen. The scientist caught it in mid–air, seemingly unimpressed, before Axel held out his hand and thrust it upwards. The chakram burst into a tower of flames and Vexen quickly rolled out of harm's way.

"Axel!" Naminé shouted, stepping forward to assist him. The red–haired man suddenly summoned a wall of fire to stop her from crossing towards them. Naminé jumped back suddenly, the flames almost singeing the air in front of her.

"Just go!" He shouted back towards her, disappearing behind the rapidly forming circle of fire.

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"We have a mission to accomplish!" Axel cried. Naminé slowly took steps back, mostly in shock, before coming to her senses and sprinting from the scene.

Naminé had just made it around two corners, tears narrowly escaping her eyes before she felt it. A tiny electric shock that pierced her arm. "Ow!" She stopped with a skid and gazed at her limb, watching as a tiny mark appeared on her right wrist. A second zap coursed throughout her right arm and Naminé cried out louder, grasping onto her arm as though she could grab the pain and make it disappear. She took her hand away as a larger scar took shape and remained.

The shape of a lightning bolt.

Naminé shot her head up as soon as she recognised who gave out that scar. "Larxene."

"Naminé! Darling!" A voice called out, the sound as nasally as ever. A portal of darkness appeared before her a good few feet away and the petite body of Number XII walked through onto the road. Her right arm came to rest on her hip, which jutted out slightly to the side. Her left dangled down her body, curled slightly inwards in anticipation. Electricity seemed to crackle in the air and Naminé felt both of her arms tingle with goosebumps in anticipation of a proper fight. A _real_ battle between her and Larxene…

* * *

><p><em>It was a bright, clear day when Naminé was told that she would be able to practice real hand–to–hand combat against something other than a dummy. A majority of the Organization XIII were all gathered in a vast field, bright green grass covered the terrain. The sun shone brightly from above and Naminé basked in the warmth, lying on the field. The grass felt wonderful against her skin and it smelt like spring, the twittering of birds flying overhead.<em>

"_The sun feels amazing." Roxas spoke from beside her on the grass. His eyes were shut and his body was relaxed. He, along with the rest of the Organization present, had abandoned their cloaks for the day and was dressed in casual wear._

"_I don't want this day to end." Naminé replied, sighing peacefully._

"_Oi, Naminé!" Axel shouted from a few feet away, standing next to Xigbar. She lifted her head before hoisting her upper body up by her elbows. "Come here a sec!" Naminé jumped to her feet easily, jogging the short distance towards the tall, red–headed man._

"_What's up?" She asked, looking up at him curiously. Axel was wearing a pair of dark, skinny jeans and a red leather jacket that was zipped halfway over a plain black t–shirt. Xigbar was wearing a pair of loose, blue jeans and a black hoodie that was matching his pair of high–topped shoes. The pyromaniac smirked at her before exchanging a look with his companion_

"_We think that it's time you got to train with the rest of us." Xigbar answered, crossing his arms across his chest. Naminé perked up._

"_Really?" She asked, her eyes widening when Axel nodded. "Oh my god! That's amazing! Who am I training with?"_

"_Demyx." Axel laughed, nodding towards a figure standing behind Naminé. She turned to see the man in question and watched with disinterest when she saw him battling Xaldin. He was on the defensive and appeared to be struggling. She noted that he was wearing a light blue hoodie and black jeans with blue sneakers, while Xaldin was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans with matching high–topped shoes. She knew Demyx wasn't the best fighter in the Organization and she felt a little insulted that they gave her such an easy start._

"_Demyx?" She repeated, looking at the man in question._

"_Demyx." Xigbar and Axel chimed together, smirking. Naminé sighed, as though it were an obligation, and strode forward to where Xaldin and Demyx were battling._

_Xaldin summoned one of his lances to strike forward, smashing the sitar out of Demyx's hands. It clattered to the ground, a few feet away. "Oh come on! That's not fair!" Demyx whined, throwing his fists in the air like a small child having a tantrum. Xaldin smirked before heaving a lancer onto his shoulder and walking off._

"_Demyx?" Naminé asked, coming up behind him. Demyx spun around and looked at her._

"_Hey Naminé. What's up?" He responded sullenly, summoning his sitar into his grasp._

"_It's gonna seem like I'm kicking you while you're down… but apparently, you're my first real training battle." Naminé answered, cringing a little. Demyx's head snapped up._

"_Who told you that?"_

"_Axel and Xigbar." Naminé mumbled, nodding back towards the duo. Demyx glared at them as they smirked back, failing to hide their chuckles._

"_Assholes." He muttered. Naminé giggled under her breath and the sitar player smirked in return. "Alright, let's get it over with."_

_Namin__é stood a few feet away from Demyx, jumping up and down on the spot lightly as her hands changed colours with each magic spell that flowed through them. Demyx comically cracked his fingers and his neck before lightly playing a few chords on his weapon/instrument. Transparent blue and green musical notes floated from the sitar strings and up into the sky. Naminé watched them go._

"_Ready?" She asked, crouching into a defensive position. Her hand glowed bright red and it grew comfortably warm. Demyx smirked at her._

"_Bring it on."_

_Naminé ran forward, her arms falling down her side. Demyx swung his sitar behind him in one hand, as though he were going to hit her like she was a baseball. As the instrument fell forward, Naminé jumped into the air, flipping gracefully, and landing on her feet behind his back. She sent the fireball forward and it hit Demyx in the centre of his back, sending him stumbling slightly. He spun around; looking oddly amused, and began playing an arrangement of chords. Time seemed to slow, or Naminé simply felt tired suddenly, but Demyx continued to move as normal._

_Corporeal, water figures of Demyx began appearing all around Naminé, playing the same chords as he, and Naminé felt the odd urge to destroy them all. She held her hand up, and it was glowing bright yellow. "Thundaga!" The water images within a five metre distance burst into useless water droplets, crashing to the earth in puddles. Demyx fell to his feet, drained of a majority of his energy. He glanced at her shocked._

"_You got strong, Naminé." He coughed; a sign that his energy was greatly depleted. Naminé was gazing at her hands, shocked as well._

"_Trust me when I say I've never done that before." She replied. Naminé snapped her head up when she heard yelling from a while away. Larxene was arguing, hands flying and curse words soaring, with Axel and Xigbar. Naminé noticed in the back of her mind that she was wearing a pair of yellow leggings and a black hoodie._

"_Larxene, no." Axel snapped; his arms across his chest._

"_It's too early for this." Xigbar finished._

"_Did you see what she just did? That magic is too advanced for someone of her age!" Larxene shouted, pointing towards Naminé. The younger blonde raised her eyebrows. Larxene wanted to fight her?_

"_You're just looking for an excuse to fight her!" Axel exclaimed back, his eyes flashing so red that Naminé could see from where she stood._

"_And you're just looking for an excuse to fight me!" Larxene's hands sparked, her knives flashing between each finger on her fists. Naminé ran forward._

"_Stop!" She held her hands out, each palm facing either Larxene or Axel. "If she wants to fight me, she can fight me."_

"_Naminé…"_

"_To be honest, I was a little bit offended you gave me someone as easy as Demyx, Axel." She turned to look at the sitar player, who had crowded around along with the other members. "No offence."_

"_None taken."_

"_See?" Larxene turned to Axel, glaring. "She _wants_ to fight me." Axel glared right back at her, taking a few steps towards her until he was face–to–face with her._

"_I'm sure I don't have to tell you what happens if you hurt her." Axel muttered darkly, his eyes flashing bright red for an instant. It disappeared so quickly that Naminé wasn't even sure if it had happened. Larxene pushed him away and turned around, taking long strides until she was about three metres away. Naminé followed her, standing a great distance from her._

_They stood staring at the other for a few minutes before Larxene made the first move. She raised her right hand, clenched into a fist, and it sparked brightly, the knives appearing in between each gap as before. She threw them forward, her hand going across her body from left to right as she moved. Naminé quickly murmured, "Firaga," and threw the fireball towards the knives. They met halfway with a minor explosion. Larxene ran through the smoke, startling Naminé, and flipped through the air landing on her other side. She connected her right boot with Naminé's back, and the younger blonde was sent sprawling. Naminé coughed painfully, feeling winded. She turned onto her back and jumped when a knife struck the place where she once lay. She sat up, and muttered darkly, "Blizzaga." Her hand shot out and the icicles clashed into Larxene's chest. She stumbled back, looking uncomfortable._

"_That almost hurt." She muttered; the atmosphere around her crackling menacingly as the younger blonde slowly got to her feet. Naminé almost felt a pang of regret for fighting her. _Almost_._

_Larxene charged forward towards Naminé, lightning sparking from her at all directions. Naminé backed up just as quick, sending icicles and fireballs at her which Larxene simply smacked aside casually. Larxene reached Naminé and sliced through the air with her knives. The young blonde jumped back, narrowly avoiding the sharp blades. She ducked down as Larxene took another swing, and Naminé swept her legs towards her opponent's, sending the Organization VIII member onto her back._

_Naminé sprang up onto her feet and noticed for the first time that the rest of the Organization were spectating still. Roxas' eyes widened with fear and Naminé glanced down just as Larxene sat up, her hand outstretched. Wordlessly, lightning escaped from her hand and flew through the air, smashing into Naminé's chest. She fell to the ground on her back, and cried out in pain. Larxene stood, clearly showing that she had won the battle._

"_Naminé!" Roxas sprinted towards the younger blonde, purposely smashing his shoulder painfully into Larxene as she passed by. He fell to his knees and stared into Naminé's eyes. "Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Naminé replied, slowly hoisting herself up into a sitting position. She felt out of breath and shoots of pain raced through her when she inhaled and exhaled. "Just peachy."_

"_I can't believe she did that. She went too far this time." He murmured, his hands curling into fists. Naminé reached forward, despite her pain, and unfurled his hands._

"_No. Don't." She breathed, looking at him strongly in the eyes. His eyebrows furrowed curiously as Naminé gazed past him, watching Larxene's retreating back. "I'll get her back someday."_

* * *

><p>Shaking off the memory, the younger blonde lifted her right arm, the scar in plain view.<p>

"Thanks for this by the way. I always wanted something to remember you by." Naminé's voice was laced heavily with sarcasm. Larxene smirked.

"And why's that?"

"So I can remember what a bitch you were." She responded bluntly, smirking back. The grin faded from Larxene and Naminé could almost see the electricity in the atmosphere around her. Larxene's eyes had darkened considerably in rage and Naminé was certain now that an electrical barrier was circling around the other blonde and growing stronger by the second.

"Careful what you say now, slave. One bad move and I will squish you like a bug." She snarled. Naminé crouched into her defensive pose, her right hand suddenly turning cold and glowing bright blue.

"I'd love to see you try." She answered back, slightly buzzing from the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Larxene smirked, a sight that Naminé was sick of seeing.

"Careful Larxene, she might squish you first." Another voice echoed throughout the street. Naminé gazed behind Larxene, who had spun to see the intruder, and felt herself grinning brightly. There, standing with his sitar by his side, dressed in his Organization VIII cloak, was Demyx. "After all, it was five years ago when you last fought."

"Demyx…" Naminé murmured, feeling emotional all of a sudden. She wanted to slap herself, and quickly reached up and rubbed her cheeks, checking for traitor tears.

"I never pegged you for a traitor, Demyx." Larxene announced, looking at him straight in the eyes. Demyx frowned, confused and curious. "You always seemed too scared to defy The Superior."

"Appearances can deceive, Larxene, can they not?" Demyx replied, picking up his sitar and nonchalantly playing a few chords. Naminé's eyes widened as she watched a puddle of darkness form behind Larxene, wide enough for a person to jump through. From the puddle rose a figure of darkness in the form of Demyx.

_Looks like he learnt a few new tricks._

The anti–Demyx slowly crept forward, while the real Demyx continued to talk with Larxene. Naminé realised he was distracting her. Just before the anti–Demyx took the chance to attack, it turned around and wordlessly pointed to the empty alleyway before Naminé, signalling for her to escape.

"_No_." She mouthed to it, pleading for it to let her stay and fight. It pointed again, sending off waves of impatience and longing. Naminé finally nodded before sneaking away towards the mouth of the alley, keeping out of eyesight. As she disappeared, Naminé heard the sound of lightning and water clashing together.

Naminé took off, racing as fast as she could. Guilt tugged at her heart as she wondered what was happening to her allies. She wasn't sure if Demyx could handle himself, and the battle between Axel and Vexen should surely still be in progress. Battles between those two could last for hours. She ran, feeling numb from the waist down, until she reached The World That Never Was' secret entrance/exit. It was glowing bright blue and swirling to show it was active. Naminé sighed in relief when she saw it, nearly free. She took a step forward before she felt a hand wrap around her right arm and the world went dark.

Pressure pushing down on her for a moment as she struggled against the person's grip, Naminé's vision finally cleared to show the main square of The World That Never Was. She looked around wildly, not quite comprehending what she was seeing. Her eyes glazed over the various cloaked members, each holding a prisoner. "What the–?

"Patience, Naminé. You'll get your punishment soon enough." A deep voice muttered into her ear. Naminé recognized the voice of The Superior and finally froze up, positive she'd been caught.

"Xemnas…" She murmured, feeling very cold suddenly.

"Did you really think you could escape? Especially on my own world?" He asked, tightening his grip on her. She gasped painfully. "Just look. You cannot win."

Naminé watched as each cloaked member pulled off the hoods of their prisoner. First Zexion, Marluxia, Xion, Demyx…

"No…" Naminé murmured as she studied the bruises and cuts that decorated their faces. Zexion was sporting a large, almost disfiguring scar down the left side of his face. Marluxia had a massive bruise over his right eye and was every now and then coughing painfully, blood falling out every second cough. Xion was unconscious, Naminé guessed from the way she was being held, and breathing slowly and rarely. Naminé wanted to race over and tell them everything will be alright.

Naminé felt tears in her eyes as she watched the anguish and disappointment in Demyx's. He was genuinely sorry for losing to Larxene, even with his newest abilities.

Axel's hood was pulled from his head, and Naminé felt hot tears fall. A huge gash was running along his hairline and blood was falling rapidly down his face. A bruise was forming on his left eye, and it was closed in pain. He was talking gently to himself and Naminé had to strain her ears to hear him.

"I failed… I failed… I failed…"

The final hood was pulled away and Naminé knew who it was before the hood fell away. That golden hair, those cerulean eyes, that tan skin…

"Roxas…" She murmured to herself, struggling again in Xemnas' grip.

"Naminé!" Roxas cried, squirming against his captor's restraints. She noticed that they were losing their hold on him,

"Roxas!" She pleaded back, making stronger attempts of escaping Xemnas' arms. He tightened his grip and she winced, verbally whining.

"I believe it's time to show you what happens when you betray us." The Superior muttered darkly in her ear, his hot breath washing over the left side of her face. His right hand raised from behind her back, his left managing to hold both of her arms, and he touched her forehead lightly. All the conscious Organization members on Naminé's side began struggling, protesting loudly to let her go. She suddenly felt calm, as if she were slowly falling asleep. Naminé watched as Roxas finally elbowed the member holding him, the hood falling off to reveal Lexaeus and summoned his key blades. The Key of Destiny spun around before he smashed the Oathkeeper into Lexaeus, sending him flying across the square. Roxas sprinted forward, towards Naminé and her captor.

"Naminé!" He shouted, his arm stretching out towards her. She wanted to reach out as well and collapse in his grasp. She wanted to be with him again in that dark room, playing poker. She wanted to lay with him again, in that green field talking about anything and everything. She even wanted to be in the Castle again, watching Vexen and Xigbar battle if it meant being next to him one more time.

There was a flash of bright white light before it all went black and Naminé went limp in Xemnas' arms.

* * *

><p><em>Well done! You completed the prologue! You can have a cookie.<em>

_Okay, first, please forgive me for the length of the flashbacks. Especially the Larxene one. I never originally planned on it being that long, and halfway through; I heavily considered making it a one–shot._

_But, here we are._

_And I'm going to call it a personal triumph that you made it this far along. So, thank you for that. You're clearly amazing for making it this far and not wanting to blow your own brains out._

_Two, I've changed their fighting styles. I know. I didn't study the way they fought in the games because in this, they're my own characters. And my characters have unique fighting styles. So don't ask._

_Three, yes... I made Marluxia an ally... For now. Just keep reading because it's not finished, remember?_

_This chapter took me _so_ long to complete. I wanted to cry from frustration each time I hit a writer's block. They happened more times than I care to mention._

_I hate asking, _I hate it_, it makes me sound needy, but I don't know if this is any good unless you guys tell me so. So, I need you guys to leave me a couple of reviews if it's not too much trouble. Hey, I'd be cool with just a sad or smiley face!_

_Thanks again guys, and I know it's gonna be while before I post the next chapter. To be honest… I'm making this up as I go._

_Until next time. Bye guys._


	2. The First Day

_Hey guys! How are we these days? Welcome to the first official chapter of _I'll Help You Remember Me_!_

_To begin, I think I had about… five different drafts of this chapter before I finalized this choice. I heavily thought about starting the original idea where this chapter finishes, but as I wrote it, the intended idea progressed far too quickly. It was something that could possibly be used as chapter six or seven. It was just way too into the plot line for something that was meant to just be a proper introduction to the fiction._

_This chapter is… well, both a progression of the story and characters, but it's also a filler update. I needed something that will explain to the readers where the story is going to take place for a majority of the future, and where most of the hype and excitement takes form. For example; school dances, sport games, etc._

_Characters from both the _Kingdom Hearts_ and _Final Fantasy_ franchise will be used, but I'm deeply considering adding a rare original character every now and then. I don't like adding unneeded people that readers haven't heard of before; it's not something I find enjoyable in the least._

_Oh, and please forgive me if you get lost in bits and pieces of this chapter. It's not my intention and if you have any questions; any at all, just ask and I'll respond to the best of my ability._

_Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoy this instalment and keep an eye out in the future for more updates but please bear with me. This is my first _real_ serious FanFiction and I'm trying so hard to make it work. It's harder than I believed it would be._

_Thanks guys._

_Also, I was listening to several songs while I wrote this. Some include _Happiness_ by _The Fray_, _Rhythm of Love_ by_ Plain White Tee's_, _Viva La _Vida by _Coldplay_, and _Meet Me Halfway_ by _Black Eyed Peas_. Just some general knowledge there. Oh, and there is a moment _Dirty Little Secret_ by _TheAll–American Rejects_ showed up on my playlist._

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit or funding is being supplied to the author._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One – The First (1<em>_st__) Day_

* * *

><p>"No!" Naminé gasped, sitting upright violently in her bed and breathing heavily. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her heart was beating swiftly in her chest. She ran her hands over her arms and body, the senses of her dream still fresh in her mind. She could almost <em>feel<em> the man's arms around her and _smell_ the darkness and evil around him still and she felt sick at the thought. Fat tears were falling down her pale cheeks at a rapid pace; hot and salty, while Naminé sniffed her runny nose that seemed to appear when she cried. She ignored the teardrops on her cheeks and gazed around her; confused about where she was for a fraction of a moment as her breathing slowed considerably.

Using the moonlight that filtered through the flimsy, white curtains on the far east wall, Naminé finally registered that she was in her bedroom. The walls were a pale yellow; almost an off white, and was mostly dominated by the vast majority of hand drawn pictures stuck onto all of them, while the flooring was a pure shade of snow coloured carpet. The ceiling was dotted with an arrangement of multi–coloured glow–in–the–dark stickers and they shone in the semi–darkness. The desk placed opposite the end of the flaxen haired girl was painted white also, but was decorated by the odd colourful sticker at random places. On top stood Naminé's laptop, school books, and various cases of expensive pencils, while the desk chair; also white, had her school bag draped over the back of it. The doors on either side of the desk, Naminé remembered, led to her bathroom and art studio; a place where Naminé spent a majority of her time. To her left stood a vast bookcase, matching the décor as white, and it held an immense collection of various coloured hard back books.

Beside her, the girl picked up her phone from the bedside table and groaned at the time that flashed brightly on the touch screen; 2:16am. Placing the phone back down with unnecessary force, Naminé wiped her tears away before she fell back against her pillows. She pulled her blankets closer to her body and felt as though she was sinking into a cosmic pile of marshmallows. She sighed happily; peacefully, and shut her eyes, eager for more sleep… but desperate for no more nightmares.

* * *

><p>Rising to the feeling of the morning sun's warm rays on her face, Naminé slowed slid her eye lids open and smiled brightly. She had had no more nightmares and felt extremely well rested. She turned her head sideways; towards her phone, and picked it up again. The time shone brightly on the screen; 7:53am. Naminé, not fully registering what it was, began to place it back and sink into her bed. Suddenly, she sat up viciously with her eyes wide on the phone screen. "I'm late!"<p>

Leaping out of her bed reluctantly, Naminé quickly dashed towards her wardrobe and yanked out her school uniform and dumped it on the bed. She raced into her bathroom; pulling her clothes off herself as she went, caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror before grimacing, and quickly turned the shower knobs, making water spurt from the shower head. Realising that she was wasting time by waiting for it to heat up, Naminé gasped audibly as she jumped into the freezing water. Only in there for moments of need, the flaxen haired girl sprung out, shaking visibly. She wrapped her towel around herself messily and ran her brush through her platinum blonde hair a few times; the bristles painful against her drenched scalp. Although water droplets fell onto the carpet as Naminé sprinted towards her clothes, it was the last thought on her mind. Yanking her school shirt over her shoulders, and pulling her skirt on over her legs, Naminé quickly hastened towards her phone, checking the time once more. The blonde's heart leaped into her throat at the sight of 7:56am and she quickly pocketed the device as her bag was yanked from its place on the desk chair.

Naminé ran from the room and down the long hallway, cursing for the millionth time that she lived in a mansion. Naminé tore down the massive staircase at the end of the corridor; tempted to slide down the mahogany banister, and raced across the grand foyer. Naminé glanced into the kitchen as she went, hoping to catch the time on the main clock, and froze in her tracks.

Sitting at the outside terrace accessible from the kitchen was Naminé's parents; Tifa and Cloud Strife. They were laughing loudly at something their companions were saying; Rinoa and Squall Leonhart, and Aerith and Zack Fair. This was a normal sight however, Naminé noticed. The sight that made her freeze was the sight of her best friends sitting at the kitchen counters; Sora Leonhart and Kairi Fair. They looked up as Naminé came into sight, and looked amused at the blonde's bewildered face. They were dressed in normal clothes. Kairi giggled as she spoke. "Good morning Naminé."

"Uhm… why aren't you guys dressed in uniform?" Naminé asked shocked, realising that the time now said 7:58am. "We're late!" Sora raised his eyebrows before laughing quietly behind his hand. Kairi snorted unattractively and stood from her kitchen stool, walking over to the blonde. She frowned. Why were they laughing at her? The redheaded girl reached into Naminé's shirt pocket and pulled out her phone, flashing the screen towards her.

"Look closely." Kairi said simply, holding it up in front of Naminé's eyes. The blonde finally looked at the day beneath the time and sighed disbelievingly, her bag slipping from her shoulders as they dropped incredulously.

"It's Saturday." Naminé muttered dully, glaring at her phone and cursing it for not being in a bigger font. "And junior high finished last year." Kairi smiled at her and placed the phone back into the blonde's pocket.

"Well done." Kairi turned around and walked back into the kitchen, Naminé trailing behind her dejectedly.

The kitchen was on the right side of the foyer, when facing the staircase frontwards. The counter tops were polished granite, while the drawers were smooth timber. The fridge was stainless steel; a matching set with the twin ovens, dishwashers, and trash compactors. On the right side of the island counters in the centre of the area stood a row of bar stools and Kairi leaped delicately back into place on her's from before. Sora stood on the left side of the counters, drinking juice from a comically large glass through a swirly, bright pink straw. He smiled at her, showing all his perfect, white teeth. "Hey Naminé!"

"Hey Sora." Naminé giggled, dumping her school bag onto the bar stool beside Kairi. "What's going on?"

"Kairi and I were just talking about what we were gonna do first thing tomorrow." Sora answered, slurping loudly. Kairi nodded along, smiling brightly.

"I said I wanted to go to the on–campus mall." Kairi interjected, her face turning sour suddenly. She flashed Sora a vicious glare and he rolled his eyes at her, finishing his glass. "Sora wants to go bowling instead."

"I don't want to spend my first time at a new school at the mall! You can go anytime!" Sora argued, taking the carton of fresh, orange juice from the fridge.

"It's the same thing with bowling!" Kairi turned towards him and argued back. He rolled his eyes at her again as he poured more of the orange substance into his glass and placed the carton back into the fridge. Naminé stood, amused at the scene between two of her best friends.

Sora was the son of Rinoa and Squall Leonhart, and Kairi was the daughter of Aerith and Zack Fair. Naminé had known the two of them since she could remember; it seemed that they were both just always there for her. More than once, Naminé would ponder why they would be friends with her. They were outgoing and co–ordinated; she was shy and awkward. Of course, it was quickly dismissed whenever brought up between the three of them. Sora would roll his eyes and Kairi would look stunned before changing the subject after a simple "because we're weirdos too".

Sora Leonhart was the typical, movie–star popular teenager. He was tall; like his father. He was tanned and muscled, which could only come from spending hours in the sun doing sports. He had wide, crystal blue eyes that had girls within eyesight swooning. His gravity–defying, chestnut spikes were his most recognisable feature; they could be spotted from a mile away. His famous, perfectly white grin was rarely absent from his face; especially when Kairi was around it seemed. And wherever he excelled in sports, he equally excelled in academics. But because of his constant outbursts of the most random topics, one might not think so.

Then there was Kairi Fair. Her perfect, clear porcelain skin was the envy of every girl that had ever met her. She had these big, sapphire coloured eyes that always seemed to sparkle whenever she smiled. Her auburn hair just passed her shoulders, and seemed to shine every time the sun came in contact. Her bright, beautifully white smile had every guy doing double takes when she simply walked down the street. She was the girl that every guy wanted, and every girl wanted to be. Intelligent beyond compare, and kind to boot, Kairi was perfect to have on your side. She would be ready to have your back in a fight, and was fiercely protective of her family and friends.

The blonde smiled at the duo as she thought this over, extremely fortunate to have friends like them.

"Anyway," Naminé interjected before the two caused a scene, "have you guys found out your roommates yet?" Kairi instantly brightened.

"I have! Her name is Selphie and she's from Destiny Islands." She smiled radiantly. "I hope she's nice! She sounded nice when I e–mailed her!"

"You e–mailed your roommate? How'd you get her e–mail address?" Naminé asked, finally sitting down on Kairi's right side.

"Well, I went onto the Academy's website, went onto the 'Students' tab, clicked 'Class Lists', and once I got to myself, I clicked 'View Details'. They showed who my roommate was and what her e–mail was too!"

"They let you view students' details like that so easily?" Naminé questioned astonished. She nodded enthusiastically before digging through her handbag that was hanging on the back of the stool.

"Of course, when I opened the 'Students' tab, this little pop–up opened. It said, 'This system is being monitored' or something like that." Kairi added casually, reassuring Naminé slightly. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the blonde.

"This is her." Kairi explained as Naminé looked over the page. It contained a photo of three teenagers; two boys and a girl, standing on a beach with a small isle situated behind them. The girl had caramel coloured hair that flicked out at the ends and bright green eyes that shimmered brightly in the sun. The younger boy was brilliantly tan, had a scar on his right cheek the shape of a cross and had blue eyes, while the older boy had orange coloured hair with dark, brown eyes and was considerably taller than the other two. They had their arms around each other's shoulders and were smiling brightly in the sunlight.

"She looks really nice. You've got nothing to worry about, Kairi." Naminé reassured after a moment, handing back the piece of paper. The redheaded girl stuffed the photo back into her bag and placed it on the counter in front of her. Naminé turned to Sora, who had come around the corner to stand beside her to look at the photo too. "What about you, Sora?"

"Mine's named Hayner. He's apparently a local there." Sora added, sipping from his juice again as he walked back to his original position behind the counters. He pulled out his phone and began pressing randomly on the screen before he showed it to the two of them. "He's the one standing in the back."

"You have a photo of _your_ roommate too?" Naminé probed as Kairi took the phone from him and looked at the photo.

"Hey! He was the one who texted first! Of course, I freaked out before he explained himself. Granted, I was more startled after." Sora reasoned, holding his palms dramatically after he placed his glass down. Naminé looked over Kairi's shoulder, and she tilted the phone so the blonde could see it clearer, and looked at the photo.

Standing in front of a rather impressive mansion was three more teenagers; two guys and a girl. The boy standing at the back; like Sora said, had slicked–back blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and looked extremely toned for his age. The girl in front of him was pretty and had longish, chocolate coloured hair, bright emerald eyes, and a bright smile, while the other boy was wearing a headband around his dark hair, had eyes that were equally as dark, and looked a little more sizeable than the other two. They were all friendly–looking enough and Naminé wondered if maybe she should have checked what her roommate looked like too.

"Who's your roommate, Naminé?" Kairi asked, handing Sora back his phone. He placed it on the table and leaned forward, interested.

"Her name's Olette; and she's a local too." Naminé added, nodding towards Sora. He frowned, deep in thought.

"Olette, did you say?" He asked, pressing randomly on the phone screen once again. He showed the picture again and pointed to the girl. "Hayner told me that he had a friend named Olette."

"Well, that could be her!" Kairi exclaimed, excited. "Isn't this exciting?" Naminé gently took the phone from Sora's grasp and studied the photo carefully. The girl who could possibly be Olette looked nice enough, and she was considerably pretty. Naminé noted that she had really kind, quiet eyes. A smile appeared on her face as she seriously considered the possibility that this girl could be Olette.

"It sounded from Hayner's texts that he has a thing for Olette." Sora interjected nonchalantly. Kairi leaned forward eagerly, interested at the change in topic, and Sora leaned towards her as well, gossiping as though he was a girl. Naminé placed the phone down on the counter and rose from her seat, feeling melancholy suddenly.

"I think I'm gonna go pack some last minute things." Naminé announced softly.

"We'll be up in a minute!" Kairi added as she reached the kitchen's entrance.

"We're just gonna ask the parentals something about this afternoon." Sora included.

"Okay. I'll be in my room if you guys need me." Naminé attached, walking away from the scene that she so desperately, yet unusually, craved. A feeling stirred inside the blonde that made her heart ache and her eyes sting. The girl pressed her hand to her beating heart as she rose up the staircase and turned right towards her room, wanting nothing more than the feeling to disappear and never return.

Slowly descending down the wide hallway towards her destination, Naminé tried profusely to think of anything else besides what she witnessed. The sight of Kairi and Sora in the kitchen with their heads close together was not what was upsetting her. However, it was slowly melting into something else. It appeared as though the image of Kairi was changing into one of Naminé herself… but the sight of Sora was shifting as well. Into another boy… with the same blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna take your laptop? I wasn't sure to bring mine, so I did anyway. I was up <em>all<em> night trying to decide whether I should or not. Of course, I realised that I'm gonna need my laptop. We're gonna be there for the next four years of our lives!" Kairi said quickly, making Naminé smile as she exited the bathroom, towel–drying her flaxen hair.

"Yes, Kairi; I'm taking my laptop." Naminé answered, laughing lightly. Kairi winked at her and continued to flick through her magazine. Naminé noted that she must have brought it with her. A knock on the bedroom door had Naminé and Kairi looking curiously at it as a voice called out to the two of them.

"You guys ready yet?" Naminé recognised Sora's voice and walked over, opening the door for him. He stood in the doorway, his bag hanging on his shoulder and his trademark grin on his face. "We're leaving in twenty minutes, 'kay?"

"Just one second." Naminé replied, chucking her towel lazily into the bathroom before backing into her art studio to grab a few more things. She stopped in the archway, gazing around with a sense of longing and homesickness.

Naminé's art studio wasn't very big; it didn't matter to her, but because of the vast window that took up a majority of the right hand side wall, it appeared much larger. A large chandelier dominated the ceiling and was brilliantly adorned with crystals that shone with the sunlight hit them. A huge easel stood in front of the window, a blank canvas on it, and decorating the white walls all around were various drawings, paintings, and sketchings that Naminé had done over the years. A large shelfing system stood at the back of the studio, crammed to the brim with art supplies and Naminé dashed over, snatching a few cases of pencils, stacks of paper, and anything else she may need for the next few years. She ran back into her bedroom and placed the items in her hands into her art bag, zipping it up quickly and placing beside her laptop case. She sighed happily, finally finished with her packing.

Kairi leaped up from the bed, magazine in hand, and hurried to the bedroom door. "Is it time to leave yet, Naminé?"

"You guys can go down; I'll catch up with you." She replied, smiling at her friends. They left the room; Kairi's laughter trailing off as they disappeared down the hallway. Naminé gazed around her room, already missing everything in it. She walked forward, running her fingers over her white bedspread cover, until she reached the window. She looked outside and watched as Sora and Kairi reappeared; this time outside. They ran down the entrance steps and began hugging goodbye to their parents. Naminé smiled at the sight, reminding herself to do the same, before turning to look around the room again. She looked over the entire room; the plush carpet; the white walls; the bare desk; the bed that had been freshly made; the stars on the ceiling; the empty wardrobe; the bedside tables…

Grasping her filled–to–the–brim suitcase, laptop case, and arts bag; Naminé strode over towards the bedroom doors and pulled them shut, leaving her old life behind with only a single backwards glance.

* * *

><p>"I still think that we should go to the mall first!"<p>

"But I wanna go bowling! We haven't gone bowling in _ages_!"

Tuning out the inevitable argument that was sure to ensue, Naminé gazed out the car windows to watch the rapidly changing scenery. She watched as it changed from the crowded, well–populated city of Radiant Garden, to the lush, green fields that resided a few miles away from the Oblivion Castle; the world's most popular mystery spot. Naminé smiled when she recalled how Sora had come to school one day, gushing about how easy it was to get lost in that place.

Naminé pressed her head gently against the car window beside her, feeling the vibration race against her skin. She pulled her mp3 player out of her pocket and unravelled the headphones, popping them into her ears. She flicked through each song, bored with every that passed. Naminé made a mental note to download more music once she got to Twilight Town as she finally pressed on the title of a random song, shockingly pleased when it began. Turning her gaze back out the window, Naminé noticed the sky had begun to change colours. She watched mesmerised as the skies changed from bright blue with fluffy, white clouds into a combination of orange, yellow and red with purple and pink clouds. She longed for the chance to paint it and quickly withdrew her camera from her arts bag next to her, in case she never got the chance to witness it again. Rapidly pressing the shutter release button; the image reappeared on the LCD screen. Naminé smiled at the sight, pleasantly surprised at the photo quality.

"Taking photos already?" Kairi asked, noticing the camera in Naminé's hand.

"I just wanted to remember the sky." Naminé answered softly, lifting her head to smile at the redhead beside her. Kairi smiled back and took the camera that the blonde offered her.

"It looks good. You going to paint it when we get there?" Kairi questioned, handing the device back to Naminé. She nodded gently.

"Once we get settled properly and you two decide whether to go bowling or shopping." Naminé joked, grinning while Kairi glared at Sora as he spun around in the passenger seat; an equal death stare on his face.

"Bowling."

"Shopping."

"Bowling!"

"Shopping!"

"_Bowling!_"

"_Shopping!_"

Naminé watched, amused as the two continued their shouting war. She intervened before it got violent between the duo. "How about we go shopping–"

"Ugh!"

"Ha!"

"–_first_? Then, as a reward, we can go bowling afterwards." Naminé finished, looking pointedly at Sora when he groaned. Kairi and Sora exchanged glances, having a silent conversation between the two. They seemed to come to an understanding because they both smiled at Naminé.

"Sure."

"Sure."

"Good, so we're not gonna argue about this anymore?" Naminé asked, raising her eyebrow threateningly. They both quickly shook their heads at the expression and Naminé turned back towards the window, failing to hide her smile. She watched the scenery once more, gazing at the twilight sky and the fields of wheat that raced by. It looked like a sea of gold as the vehicle passed, and Naminé was mesmerised at the sight. A series of buildings in the distance caught her eye and she leaned against the glass window, eager to see more. She recognised the tallest building from the Academy's website; the Clock Tower. "I think we're here."

"Are we really?" Kairi exclaimed, sliding over in the back seat until she was pressed up against Naminé, gazing out the window as well. She gasped and squealed. "Oh my god! This is so exciting!"

The car finally reached the entrance into Twilight Town before stopping and Naminé watched as a dozen more cars appeared from numerous directions, possibly carrying other students. The vehicles varied from black, stretch limousines to rusted, paint–chipped combi vans.

"They're probably scholarship students." Kairi mused, nodding towards the Volkswagen van that was beside them. Naminé nodded, not really registering what was said. The car resumed its pace and entered Twilight Town for the first time.

"Woah…" Sora murmured, gazing all around him while Kairi and Naminé nodded in agreement, watching the outside of the vehicle. The buildings were tall and pressed tightly together, leaving no space in between. They were all coloured the same as the twilight sky and had an almost rustic feel to them. The ground below didn't jolt the car as normal flooring did; the vehicle merely glided along in its pace. Outside the automobile, pedestrians gazed curiously at them and their neighbouring vehicles as they travelled passed.

After venturing up low hills and weaving through the occasional traffic that the group came across, they reached a pair of wrought iron gates, surrounded by tall, bushy trees. The gateway was tall and black and seemed to loom over them threateningly.

"Security measures?" Kairi squeaked, visibly frightened by the sight. Naminé remembered that the redhead had a fatal fear of being imprisoned and jumped at the chance; any chance, of wide open spaces.

"I certainly hope so." Naminé replied, reaching out to hold her hand. She squeezed it tightly for reassurance not only for Kairi, but herself. The car stopped at the entrance and the driver wound down his window, leaning out slightly to speak to the small, grey speaker box beside them. There was a crackling from the round speaker before a voice spoke through the haze.

"_Name?_" It spoke, sounding bored and tired as though they had asked a million times before. The driver cleared his throat before answering.

"Fair, Kairi. Lockhart, Sora. Strife, Naminé." He replied, leaning out of the window further so the voice could hear him better. The crackling resumed and Sora, Kairi and Naminé assumed he was checking the database or something like that. The voice spoke again a few minutes later, and Naminé concluded that they obviously had a large collection of students in attendance.

"_You may enter._"

A loud screech pierced the atmosphere around them and suddenly, the gates opened to reveal a long, asphalt driveway. The car drove forward, seeming to travel for hours as they passed tree after tree; each taller and more imposing than the last. Naminé feared that if they continued much further; the trees would grow so tall that they block out the forever setting sun. She said a mental goodbye to the fiery orb that lived in the sky before the trees stopped appearing around them. Sora and Kairi collectively gasped, and Naminé understood why.

They had reached the school. It was a collective of several different buildings; all the same colour as the buildings in the town below, with one dominant in the centre of them all. They were extremely tall and wide; each individually would provide enough space for a family of 15 to live comfortably. A large fountain conquered a majority of the driveway's end, which circled around its boundaries. The main building, Naminé assumed, seemed to host a majority of classes held at the school, and she watched as students; that had apparently already settled in, disappeared in and out of the building. There were mahogany directional signs posted throughout the grounds, with titles such as 'Auditorium', 'Gymnasium', and 'Library' in pale gold. The car reached the fountain and circled around it until it was directly in front of the main building. The vehicle jolted to a stop and Naminé felt homesick suddenly. She frowned considering that she'd never stepped foot in this town before in her life, and brushed the feeling away. She opened her car door before her driver could and took her first step on Twilight Academy turf.

"Thank you." Naminé heard Kairi say as the driver helped her out of the car, and the sound of two car doors slamming shut echoed in her ears. The blonde gazed around; curiously, at the vast number of buildings that was in her immediate eyesight. She noticed in the back of her mind that other new students were doing the same thing, obviously as nervous yet inquisitive as her. She walked to the back of the car to grab her luggage and Kairi turned to her as she pulled out her own main suitcase, smiling. Naminé noticed that Sora's was already on the asphalt.

"Are you nervous? I'm nervous. I'm so nervous that I have butterflies in my stomach! No, butterflies don't cover it – I have super–mega–giant–butterflies instead!" Kairi gushed, her grin firmly in place as she spoke.

"Yes, Kairi, I'm nervous too. But, clearly not as much as yourself." Naminé replied, smiling back at her affectionately. Kairi winked at her and heaved her second suitcase onto the ground beside her first. Naminé lifted her bags easily; only having three in total, and placed them gently onto the asphalt, turning to help lift Kairi's third bag. "How many suitcases did you bring?" She puffed out, not expecting the sudden weight as she grasped the same handle as Kairi.

"Trust me; I didn't even pack my entire wardrobe. I had to give half of it away because of the limit." Kairi muttered sourly, upset at the topic.

"That's why you wanna go shopping?"

"They didn't say anything about buying new clothes while you were a student at the school, did they?" The redhead replied slyly, giving her friend a mischievous grin. They, lack for a better term, dumped the suitcase next to the others and simultaneously huffed; bemused as to how they would get them to their respective dorm rooms.

"Need a hand?" A familiar voice chorused from behind the girls and they spun to see a _very_ familiar face indeed.

"Riku!" Sora called out, racing forward to give his best friend a hug. They pulled apart after a moment and Riku clapped his hand onto Sora's back. The brunette had to look up to see his face and he laughed brightly at the sight. "Dude, you got tall."

"Nah, you just got short." The silver–haired replied, smiling broadly. Naminé took the chance to see how much her friend had changed over the summer and was shocked at the differences.

Riku Crescent had always been the mature one of the group. He was a year older than the others, but at times acted as though he was still a child. He was uncommonly intelligent; taking advanced classes, and often gave homework help to his younger friends. He had grown his silver hair out and it reached past his shoulders; almost as long as Kairi and Naminé's if not longer. His facial features had grown more mature; closer to a man's rather than an adolescent's, while his muscled seemed to have grown as well. His eyes appeared to be the only thing that stayed the same; they were the unique colour of aquamarine and shone brightly whenever he smiled. He _had_ grown taller; well over a head taller than Naminé, and he had to look down whenever he spoke.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed, running forward to hug him tightly. Grinning childishly at her, he stooped down to hold her back.

"Kairi!" He wrapped his arms around her tightly before releasing her, smirking. Naminé stepped forward; awaiting her greeting, and Riku smiled at her. "Hey Naminé."

"Hey Riku." She replied simply, wrapping her arms around his torso as she was only tall enough to do so. He hugged her around her upper body, and placed his head lightly on top of her's. They pulled back, smiling at each other. Naminé felt a deep feeling inside her that was telling her that the way Riku was smiling at her was more than friendly, but she ignored it. It wasn't possible; she hadn't even seen Riku on a date before let alone crushing on one. "How are you?"

"I'm good; surviving. Been waiting for _ages_ for you guys to show up, of course!" He replied, jokingly, nudging Sora in the shoulder. The brunette grimaced, reaching up and rubbing the spot where Riku's elbow connected.

"That's Kairi's fault; she had _three_ suitcases worth of clothes to pack!" Sora replied, pointing at the redhead as though she was a culprit of some kind. She raised her left eyebrow; annoyed, and slapped his hand away.

"Speaking of which, you look like you might need my help carrying them." Riku added, nodding towards the luggage in question. "You guys want me to get your dorm keys?"

"I'll go with you!" Sora exclaimed, eager to spend more time with his best friend. They turned and disappeared into the main building behind them, their laughter trailing after. Naminé watched them leave, happy to have all her friends with her again. She looked beside her and Kairi was looking right at her, an odd expression on her face. Her eyebrow was still raised, but she was smiling also. The blonde felt uncomfortable at the sight and shifted where she stood.

"What?"

"You like him." Kairi answered simply, stunning the girl. Liked who exactly?

"I like who?"

"You like Riku."

"Uhm… no, I don't." Naminé argued, immediately rejecting the thought.

"Well, he likes you." Kairi pointed out, actually pointing at Naminé.

"No, he doesn't."

"Yeah, he does."

"If he did, don't you reckon that he'd have said _something_ by now?" Naminé added, proving a good point. Kairi paused, a disbelieving look on her face.

"_It's Riku_! The guy can barely _talk_ to girls who he doesn't know!" Kairi shouted exasperatedly, grabbing Naminé's face in between her hands. The blonde froze, looking her best friend in the eyes. "How the hell do you think he'd go at asking _you_ out?" The redhead stopped, looking Naminé intently in the face. She released her face and she moved her jaw around with her right hand, loosening the cramped feeling.

"You done?"

"I think so."

* * *

><p>"… And this is me, guys." Naminé announced, looking up from her map of the building to spy a door with the number '1352' emblazed in gold font. Kairi looked at the number and back onto her sheet before gazing at the door opposite.<p>

"I think that's my room here…" She muttered, gazing at the number '1351' on the door. She pulled out her dorm key and compared numbers on the tag, smiling finally. "Yep, this is me!" Naminé pulled out her own dorm key from her jeans pocket and slid it into the lock, twisting it to the side until the lock clicked open. She twisted the door knob and pushed the door inwards, displaying a nicely decorated room.

There were two double beds; separated by two beside tables and a small end table. On each wall except the back wall was a door that was opened to show a bare wardrobe on the right side of the room. One either side of the door was a white desk and equally as white bookcase. There was another girl in there, her back facing the door, and Naminé noted that this is possibly her roommate. She turned when she noticed that the door was opened, and the blonde recognised her as the girl from the picture on Sora's phone.

"Hey, you must be Naminé." She smiled at the blonde, showing a perfect, kind smile. Naminé found herself smiling back and she stepped forward to shake the girl's hand.

"And you must be Olette. Nice to meet you." Naminé replied, releasing Olette's hand. She turned and gestured to her party. "These are my friends; Sora, Kairi and Riku. Guys, this is Olette." The green – eyed girl waved friendly to them all and Sora and Riku waved back, smiling brightly. Kairi raced forward, and with no warning whatsoever, enveloped Olette in a tight hug. She stood shocked for a few moments before raising her arms to wrap them politely around Kairi's mid–section.

"One thing you gotta know about me–"

"She's a hugger." Sora finished, smiling fondly at the redhead. Kairi released her and smiled at her, showing off her own perfect teeth. She stood there for a few moments, just staring at Olette and Naminé could tell that she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey Kairi, don't you have your own dorm room to get to?" Naminé asked, politely telling them all to get lost and let her settle in. Kairi lightly slapped her own forehead and laughed just as light.

"Yes, I do. I'll just be across the hall if you need me!" She announced, backing out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Naminé turned to her new roommate, and Olette smiled at her.

"She can be a bit much at times." Naminé finally said, placing her suitcase at the end of her bed. Olette giggled lightly as she resumed placing her schoolbooks in her bookcase.

"That's alright; I'm sure she means well."

"She really does." Naminé reassured, sitting on her bed. Feeling how soft the mattress was, the blonde leaned back against the pillows and sighed happily. Olette glanced at her and smiled, almost like Naminé's mother would. "Is it cool if I take a small nap?"

"Sure you can; don't let me stop you." Olette replied, drawing the curtains closed on Naminé's side. The blonde smiled thankfully up at her, and slid her eyes shut, eager for the chance to catch up on some (oddly) much needed shut–eye.

* * *

><p>Lit by a single candelabrum, the library that resided in the abandoned mansion in Twilight Town was a sight to be seen after 'the sun had set'. The dull light flickered over all the book spines and the titles shone brightly in peeling gold. A weak draught seemed to have escaped into the room and was barely moving the thin curtains that decorated the wide, half–moon shaped window that dominated the far wall. The entire town was visible from the room and was frequently used by both occupants of the manor. One man in a black cloak with the hood up; a young boy of approximately 16, stood at that very same window. His gloved, left hand rested gently on the cool glass, while his right was placed over his aching heart. His eyes were shut tightly, but tears seemed to still leak from the corners. He sniffed his nose; the only sound in the room, and breathed out shakily. The door behind him creaked open and the boy hurriedly wiped the tears away from his eyes. He turned and fixed his gaze on another man in a black cloak; the hood down instead. He had pale skin, grey–blue hair, and a hard stare in his dark eyes. There was a large scar on the left side of his face and he looked grim. The boy's face fell rapidly. "How is she, Zexion?"<p>

"She's asleep in the simulated town after arriving safely." He answered simply, closing the door behind him. The boy frowned deeply, frustrated at the answer.

"You know what I mean." He stated darkly. Zexion sighed, sadly, and the cloaked figure knew the answer before it came.

"There's still no progress. It's as if the last few months meant nothing." The boy turned and placed his hand back onto the glass, staring out the window past his reflection. He shut his eyes again and pressed his forehead against the glass; the coldness refreshing.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" He asked, his head still pressed to the glass.

"I have, yes."

"Have you _considered_ it?" He questioned angrily; lifting his head, opening his eyes, and looking at his companion in the window. Zexion looked at him in a melancholy fashion before sighing.

"I know that your plan is just an excuse to be close to her."

"If you'd just let me go in–" The boy began, turning and stepping away from the window beseechingly. Zexion held up his right palm; gloved like his comrade. The boy stopped in his tracks, his hands still raised in mid–air.

"No. I'm not going to let your feelings for this girl get in the way of our plan." Zexion argued, his voice hardening considerably. "And how are you so sure that as soon as she sees you; she'll wake up? What proof do you have?" The cloaked figure's shoulders slumped, defeated, and he collapsed into a nearby chair, weary and tired. He rested his elbows on his thighs and placed his face into his hands. He held this position for two minutes; not moving except to breathe, before Zexion crossed the room and sat in the seat across from him. Thoughts raced through his mind but only the emotions left their mark on him. Frustration… heartache… hopelessness… love…

He ran his right hand through his hair that hid under the hood before finally pulling it away, letting it hang behind his head. Golden spikes sprung up, and they seemed to gravitate towards the right side of his person. The boy lifted his head and his bright, cerulean orbs seemed to shine with tears. Zexion looked at him sympathetically. "Roxas…"

"At least let me go see her." He finally murmured; gazing at him with such heartache and pain that Zexion feared that it was his own. "It's been _so_ long since I've seen her…" Roxas trailed off, looking desperately at Zexion. The Cloaked Schemer nodded immediately. He rose from his seat and held his palm out towards an empty space in the room. A large portal of darkness appeared and it weaved in and out of itself complexly with a collection of black, purple and blue swirls. The dark haired man turned and smiled bitterly at The Key of Destiny.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>Standing suddenly in a bright, brilliantly white, large room, Roxas had to raise his hand to cover his eyes for a moment. His arm dropped, stunned, when he spied the large pod in the centre of the room. It was extraordinarily large; much like the room, and a kind of colour that was both blue and grey at the same time. Roxas stepped forward, numbly, and gazed at it as though he was seeing the world for the first time. She was inside and within his reach…<p>

Zexion stood behind Roxas, pressing buttons on a large, white electrical panel. He looked up after a moment and smiled sadly at his companion. Roxas had walked forward until he was only a foot away from the pod. His hand was resting on it and he was gazing up at it with a mixture of pure happiness and anxiety. He smiled and leaned his head against it, as though it were her instead of the pod. "Roxas?" The golden–haired boy snapped his head around to look at him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He answered immediately, looking back up at the pod. Zexion's mouth twitched.

"Stand back." Zexion warned, his finger hovering over a single pad of buttons. Roxas strode backwards a few paces straight away, eager. The man's fingers danced over the panel and Roxas watched excitedly. Once Zexion pressed the final button; the gaps between each section of the pod flashed brightly. The machine whirred loudly and its sections came away, as though a flower in bloom. Roxas stood, transfixed, until it finally stopped moving. His whole face softened and grew sad as he gazed at its contents.

Floating in the centre by some unknown force, hair billowing softly around her head with her eye lids shut; was Naminé. She was still wearing the same dress from the night when she was trying to escape The World That Never Was, and Roxas felt a pang in his heart when he remembered how he couldn't get to her in time. Roxas took a few uncertain steps forward, reaching his hand out towards her. "What happens if I touch her?" Roxas asked softly, never taking his eyes from her beautiful face. Zexion smiled sadly.

"Nothing bad. She'll just feel whatever she felt when she was near you."

"In the simulated town? She'll feel it there?"

"She sure will." Zexion confirmed, walking around from behind the panel. "And because she's asleep in the town, it'll be a dream to her." The look of pure love, yet angst on Roxas' face was enough to make Zexion feel his own heart ache. "I'll give you a few minutes." Roxas nodded rapidly, taking a few more steps forward until he reached the edge of the first shell. "Oh! Just so you know; she had an… emotional flux today."

"Flux?" Roxas questioned, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. She hasn't had a flux before…

"She witnessed a moment between Kairi and Sora today…" Zexion began.

"And?" Roxas prodded, wanting to know more. Anything to do with the blonde in front of him, he wanted to know about.

"… Naminé pictured herself instead of Kairi… and a boy with the same eyes; almost a counterpart, instead of Sora." Zexion finished.

"She's remembering…" Roxas breathed, willing the statement true. The golden–haired boy heard a portal of darkness appear behind him and Zexion's retreating footsteps until all was silent except his unsteady breathing.

It wasn't until Roxas was certain that he was alone with her that he moved again. He swiftly leaped into the pod, landing in front of Naminé. Roxas took a few steps forward, determined, and reached out to touch her hand that hung by her side. He gasped when their skin connected; it felt so new yet so _familiar_. As though sensing that he wouldn't hurt her, the mysterious force that held Naminé afloat seemed to evaporate. She slowly fell into his arms; bridal–style and he held her close, savouring the feeling. She felt right in his grasp, as though they were made to fit together like a puzzle.

Roxas fell to his knees in relief and continued to stare at her face, not believing what he was seeing and the fact that he was holding her again. He studied her, remembering every detail down to the exact shade of her rosy cheeks. He had never felt so much emotion; so much _love_ for a person until he gazed at Naminé.

The Key of Destiny stroked her cheek gently with his right hand, watching as her eyelids twitched in her sleep. Possibly a trick of light, Roxas watched as Naminé's mouth seemed to twitch as though she wanted to smile at him. He moved his hand until it supported the back of her head and he reached down, pressing his lips to her forehead. He felt the softness of her hair in his hand and the smooth touch of her skin on his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut as he kissed her, willing her awake. A stray tear escaped Roxas' eyes and it fell gently onto the girl's cheek. He pulled away; his eyes still closed, and pressed his forehead to Naminé's. He breathed her in, remembering the scent of cherry blossoms, peaches, and just _her_.

"I promise you this, Naminé; I'm gonna bring you back." He whispered gently to her, his breath fanning delicately across her face as he held her tighter. Her eyelids twitched once more and he continued; his voice pained as he prayed that she could hear him somehow. "Or die trying."

* * *

><p><em>And here we are! Well done guys for completing another chapter!<em>

_Another insight to this instalment; although it is longer than the prologue, it actually took a lot less time to write!_

_Okay, I hope that you guys made it this far; and actually liked it, because ya know; that'd mean a ton to me!_

_Anyway, if it's not _too_ much trouble, I was wondering if you guys would leave your opinions. It doesn't have to be much, but I would sincerely appreciate the time and effort you guys put into it!_

_Until next time. Bye guys._


End file.
